The Happy Endings
by CrimsonTrainer-4395
Summary: After it all goes down, after a long journey or war, everyone deserves a nice happy ending. So, why not start here? I don't own Undertale, in this, Frisk is a girl. Taking in ideas for next chapter! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Papyrus and the mixtape

**Hello!**

 **So, recently, I watched steam train Undertale(About time, right?), both Pacifist and Genocide.**

 **I laughed, I cried, and all in all, it was all good!**

 **It was so good, that it gave me insperation!**

 **To write this!**

 **I love this game, and so, here we are!**

 **Oh yes, before we do, I just want to point out that, in this, Frisk is a girl. I know that she's meant to be gender netural, but to me, she looks like a girl.**

 **And have you seen the fanart?**

 **The people have spoken.**

 **Frisk is now 99.9 percent girl.**

 **Enough of this, let's move on!**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

In the shadow of mount. Ebott, a small city stood. It was average, many houses, buildings, eateries, and much more to offer.

In this small city, lived many different people.

And monsters.

After being freed from the Underground, the monsters have made peace with the humans, some of them living together.

Toriel began work at a school, which accepted both monsters and humans.

Undyne worked as the part time coach, and was also working to become a great body builder.

Alphys had begun work for multiple technology organizations, and was a part time otaku.

Heck, even Burgerpants made it…

…Working at McDonalds.

But, this monster, if you could even call him that, simply lived with his brother.

The two had gotten a house similar to the one in the Underground, and as always, Sans woke up to the sound of, as usual, to the sound of clatter in the kitchen.

Sans rose from the couch, having had been to lazy to go to his room, as he watched his brother rush about, "What's the rush, bro?"

"THE RUSH? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT THE RUSH IS!" Papyrus shouted from the kitchen, before dashing out, his smile bigger then normal, which was weird when it came to a skeleton, "I'VE BEEN ASKED TO PREFORM MY MIXTAPE AT FRISK'S SCHOOL!"

Sans nodded, lazy as ever, "That doesn't answer why you're rushing, bro."

"IVE GOT TO BE THERE IN FIVE MINUTES!"

"…Oh…"

* * *

Papyrus finally parked in the parking lot of the school, his awesome red car the very thing that use to be his bed. Now he has an actual bed that's shaped like a car, rather then sleeping in the real thing.

As always, Papyrus wore his huge smile, getting out of the car, breathing in, "TODAY'S THE DAY THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, GOES TO FRISK'S SCHOOL AND BECOMES EVEN MORE POPULAR!" He stated, happily walking into the school.

He pulled open the door, only to see a lazy figure leaning up against the wall, "SANS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? HOW DID YOU GET HERE BEFORE ME!?"

Sans shrugged, "I know a shortcut." He murmured, before standing straight up, "Besides, I got a letter from the school as well; Toriel wants me to help out with the performance."

Now, lets remind ourselves now naïve and childish Papyrus is. Did he see, from the start, that the performance was about to take a different turn?

Hell no.

Papyrus simply grinned, walking for the auditorium, pushing the doors open. He suddenly gulped, or tried to, as he took in all of the children seated in the small place. He shook his head, he wouldn't back down! He was the great Papyrus!

He walked over to the stage, grabbing the mic, "GREETINGS, HUMANS!" He said, his voice so loud that he didn't really need to use a mic, "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAS AN EQUALLY GREAT SONG TO SHARE WITH ALL OF YOU!"

Many hushed whispering filled the area, before the tune began to play. It was a tune that Papyrus knew all to well, "ARE YOU REDY FOR THIS, SANS?"

"Eh," Sans shrugged, catching Frisk's look from the crowd, giving her a wink, "I don't think anybody can be prepared for this."

"SHUT UP, SANS, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND PERFECTION!" Papyrus claimed, before starting, "ATTENTION MONSTERS, MY NAME IS PAPYRUS, I'M A SKELETON OF MAGIC, BONES AND LOTS OF COOL. IF YOU NEED PROOF THEN LOOK AT MY BICEPS BECAUSE THEY'RE WEARING SUNGLASSES, AND THAT CLEARLY MEANS I RULE!"

From the crowd, Frisk face palmed, as all of her friends laughed lightly. She loved Papyrus and everything, but…Seriously?

"MY COOKING SKILLS UNRIVALED WHEN IT COMES TO SPAGHETTI WITH SAUCE AND NOODLES EXTRA LONG. AND NOT A SINGLE CREATURE HAS SURVIVED A DISH-."

"But Frisk just walked right past us." Sans cut in, watching as the small child cut her way towards the bathroom.

"SANS, DON'T INTERRUPT MY SONG!" Papyrus shouted back, causing an uproar of laughter, "IT TAKES A SPECIAL KIND OF PERFECTION JUST TO MATCH WHAT I HAVE BEEN WITHOUT EVER EVEN TRIED. AND THAT'S WHY UNDYNE WANTS ME IN THE ROYAL GUARD-."

"But aren't you still in training?" Sans asked, watching as Undyne, dressed as a PE teacher at the moment, face palmed.

"HEY, THAT DOESN'T MEAN I LIED! SO IF YOU THINK THAT WE COULD BE PALS, THEN YOU BETTER BE READY FOR AN IMMENSE AMOUNT OF FUN! UNLESS, OF COURSE, YOU'RE HUMAN, I'M AFRIAD YOU'LL BE CAPTURED-."

"But you kinda made friends with one." Sans added in, causing another wave of giggling.

Papyrus fumed, "SANS!"

"What?"

"STOP PLAGUING MY MIXTAPE WITH INCIDENTAL LYRICS!

"I thought they sounded pretty good."

"WELL, I THINK THEY SOUND LIKE NOT PAPYRUS, WHICH IS THE WORSE KIND OF SOUND TO BE!"

The whole auditorium was filled with laughter, as the two went at it. Even Frisk, who had to hide her giggles in the bathroom, was laughing so loud, she began t feel sick.

"…Oh…Well….Sorry then."

"IT'S OKAY, SANS! I ALREADY FOR GIVE YOU! C'MON, LETS GO GET SOME NICE CREAM!" Papyrus said, walking off stage, and out the door.

Sans looked around, before picking up the mic that he dropped, tapping the top, "When we recorded this, the pc was actually on fire. That was the first time he successfully cooked something."

"YOU'RE OFFICALLY UNFORGIVEN!"

Another round of laughs, filled the air, as Sans gave them all a knowing wink.

* * *

 **Don't judge, this is my first time, so...**

 **...Yeah.**

 **So, if you didn't know it yet, I got this from the youtube video "Papyrus makes a mixtape", or something like that, so, I have no ownership to both Undertale and the song itself.**

 **Also, make sure to tell me what I should write next, if you guys have got a ship, a senario, or something else you want me to write, please be sure to leave it in the reviews!**

 **Nothing else for me to really say, please be sure to leave a review, and I'll (hopefully) see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	2. Chapter 2: Frisk vs Chara

**Hello again!**

 **So far, I've had some good feedback on these shorts, so, point for me and my awesome reviewers!**

 **Just a pointer, as Frisk is girl here, that would make Chara a boy. To be honest and fair, I believe that Chara, being hat and who he is, is a bit older then Frisk, who looks somewhere between eight and ten.**

 **But, again, that's just my opinion.**

 **But, with nothing else to really say, let's move on!**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

It was another lazy morning in Ebott elementary school. Eight year old Frisk pulled her bag together, as she walked into class. Being one of the only eight year olds in fourth grade got to her sometimes, but, in a way, she really was feeling determined today.

You know, before she bumped into HIM.

The boy sneered, pushing Frisk out of the way, "Move it, dweeb."

Frisk scowled, looking the boy over. He wore a striped sweater that was green and yellow, hair like her own, and short brown shorts, "…Are you new here?"

The boy scowled, "Yeah, and so? It's only a bit of time before I'm running this place."

Frisk gave him a look, "…Right…What's you name again?"

The boy scowled, "Chara. Chara da boss."

Frisk stifled a laugh, as she walked into her class, "Your name sounds like a girls name."

Chara's face light up with slight horror, before laughing lightly, "Whatever. You're just delusional."

Frisk nodded, "Uh-huh." She murmured, sitting down on her desk, only to look to the side, watching as he sat down right next to her, "What do you want now?"

Chara grinned, "I know you like having me around."

Frisk scowled lightly, before taking out her math text book, "Right. While I'm at it, I'd like a bit of weed."

Chara laughed, propping his feet up on the desk, "I like you, kid."

Frisk scowled, raising her text book, trying to ignore him, as she looked over to addition and subtraction, "Could you please just leave me alone?"

"Why would I do that when I can sense your undying love for me?" Chara asked, leaning over to Frisk's side, looking over her shoulder.

"…You're worse then Mettaton and Papyrus combined." She murmured, trying to focus, only to sigh, "Leave me alone."

"But what if I don't want to?" Chara asked, smirking lightly, leaning a bit closer, "Besides, class hasn't even started yet."

"And so? I want to study for the test."

"Oh, you think that I care?"

"Well…No."

"Exactly."

Frisk groaned, looking around for help, only to be ignored. It would seem as if everyone but the new kid had something to do, "…Can you please leave me alone?"

Chara grinned, "Nope."

Frisk groaned, about to slam her face into the desk, only to, finally, have the teacher walk in. Frisk breathed in deeply, giving Chara a look, smirking as she did so, "Oh, looks like class is about to start. Better go back to your chair, yes?"

Chara scowled, walking back over under the teachers watchful eye, waiting for her to turn around, before giving Frisk a face.

Frisk sighed; today was gonna be a long day.

* * *

All was well, until the bell rang.

For once, she really didn't want to go to recess.

She attempted to blend in, only to have a hand come down on her shoulder, "So, we gonna chill, or you wanna have a bad time?"

Frisk groaned, holding her head, "…Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Chara laughed, slapping her back, "No way! I like having you around!"

"But I don't!" Frisk yelled, following the other kids outside nd down the hall.

No matter what she tried, he stayed right next to her. Frisk sighed, looking down, as she walked down the hallway, following after the rest of the class, before Chara's hand patted her back once again, "So, you smoke?"

"W-what? No!" Frisk shouted, taken aback, "We're only in the fourth grade!"

Chara shrugged, "And so?" He murmured, looking around, before giving her a dastardly grin, "I've got a bottle of alcohol and a knife in my bag."

Frisk gulped, backing up a bit as they walked into the courtyard. She looked around at the few play structures. Normally, she'd sit on the side, see if Toriel was around, talk with her for a bit. But today, she couldn't stay in her own little silence.

She sat down, only to have Chara sit down right next to her, grinning, before looking around. He then dug his hand into his sweater pocket, pulling out a box, "You wanna smoke with me?"

Frisk made a face, "No! Just how old are you?"

Chara looked around, before shrugging, "Truth be told; I'm actually eleven."

Frisk could have sworn that her eyes popped out, "…Why are you here!?"

Chara chuckled, leaning back like the cool kid he thought he was, "I got kicked out, held back; all that stuff."

"…Yeah, okay…" Frisk murmured, scooting away from the possible psychopath. Now that she thought about it, he was a bit taller then a lot of the kids in her class, and that look in his eyes, made it seem as if he'd seem things that she hoped she'd never have to see.

Even after her time in the Underground.

The two sat in silence, before Chara coughed into his shoulder, "So…You're the kid that brought monsters back, right?"

Frisk gulped, giving him a fearful look, before nodding. She held her breath, unsure of what to say next. She knew of some people who were monster racist, and if this guy was al cracked up to be what he seemed to be, he was one of those people.

Chara simply nodded, leaning back, "I knew it. I saw you walking down the street with that goat lady…What's-her-face?"

"Toriel." Frisk said through grinding teeth.

Chara laughed, punching her in the shoulder a bit to hard, "knew it! Aw man, you really are the reason for all of those freaks walking around!"

Frisk wanted to snap, swear even, but held herself back. But, all of that concentration, that focus, gone.

The second those words slipped out of his mouth.

"You know, I wish that I could just kill them all."

The rest was a blur. All she remembered was jumping on him, tackling him off of the bench, punching him, only to be thrown off.

She waited for him to shout at her to stop, only to watch as a sickening grin spread across his face, "Kid…You're asking for a bad time."

All she remembered was him rushing her, suddenly disappearing from sight, before blacking out.

(LINE)

"Hey, kiddo, are you okay?"

"HUMAN? PLEASE DON'T BE UNALIVE!"

"Of course the punk's not dead, Papyrus!...Right, Alphys?"

"W-well, I s-seriously doubt I-it."

Frisk groaned, as she woke up, her head pounding, before opening her eyes.

She was lying on a health room bed, and by the sound of it, four of her closest friends were around he bed side.

She opened her eyes to see Papyrus just a bit to close for comfort, leaning over her left, Sans sitting on a chair a bit further, and Undyne and Alphys standing on the right.

Undyne nodded approvingly, "That's it, punk!"

"S-so glad to s-see you're o-okay." Alphys agreed.

Sans sighed, picking himself up from his chair, giving her a wink, "Nice to see that you're still going, kiddo." He murmured, before Papyrus grabbed her.

He held her close, spinning around in circles, "DON'T EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN, HUMAN! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE UNALIVE!"

Undyne sighed, "Umm, you should put'er back down, Papyrus. She looks like she's about to throw up whatever she's got in her tiny stomach."

Papyrus stopped mid spin, before putting the dizzy Frisk back down, chuckling lightly, as he rubbed the back of his skull, "I APOLOGIZE, HUMAN."

"It's okay." Frisk wheezed out, before looking around, "What happened?"

It was silent for a few moments, only to be broken by Alphys's cough, "W-well, from what I've h-heard, you got i-into a fight."

Just like that, it all came back to her, as her eyes narrowed, "Oh."

"Umm…You okay, pal?" Sans asked, looking a bit troubled by her expression, "Something rattling your bones?"

"SANS, THE HUMAN ISN'T IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR TERRIBLE JOKES!" Papyrus yelled.

Frisk, on the other hand, hopped out of bed, a look on her face. It was one tht Sans knew all to well.

The look of determination.

"Umm…Kiddo, is there something you need to tell us?"

"No."

"Punk, you better not be hiding something from us."

"I'm not…It's nothing important."

"W-well, you c-can tell us."

Frisk shook her head, heading back outside, "I've just got something I need to get done. I'll meet you guys at Toriel's okay?"

She didn't give them a chance to reply, before closing the door behind her, only one thing on her mind.

Vengeance.

* * *

 **And the cliffhanger is real!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it, part two should be out soon, so you won't have to wait for to long!**

 **If you've got an idea for a short, be sre to either PM me or leave it in the reviews!**

 **Also, I'd love to know who's you favorite Undertale character! If you haven't guessed it yet, Papyrus is my bro.**

 **Nothing else to really say, so, I guess I'll see you all next time!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	3. Chapter 3: Frisk vs Chara pt 2

**Ready for part two?**

 **Too bad, you're getting it whether you guys want it or not!**

 **Hahahahahaha!**

 **...Onwards guys!**

* * *

She found him faster then she thought she would.

Of all the places he could have been after school, he was on the side of the school, in the left alley way. H stood there, hunched over slightly, a grin on his face, "Is the little girl finally ready to play?"

Frisk growled lightly, clenching her fists, "First, you make fun of me. Then, you make fun of my friends. I don't like you."

Chara laughed, leaning on the wall of the alleyway, "Then, do tell, why re you still here?"

"I'm going to teach you a lesson."

Chara's head whipped back, as he howled with laughter. When he finally stopped, his cheeks were red from how hard he was laughing, "You and what army, kid?"

"I don't need an army to take you down!" Frisk shouted, determined to put this man, no, this boy in his place, "I'm the girl that was able to break all of the monsters out of the underground, I let them all free!"

Chara sneered, "And so? If I tired, I'm the one that can kill them all, right in front of your eyes."

That did it.

Frisk let out a yell, charging at him, only to have him smirk. Suddenly, he whipped something out from behind his back, a flash of silver making Frisk jump back.

Her eyes widened, at the item that Chara was holding loosely in his grasp.

A small kitchen knife.

Chara grinned, running his finger along the edge, cutting it while holding that sick look on his face, "What's wrong, girl? Afraid of a piece of metal?"

Frisk shook her head, "N-no!" She shouted, courage filling her, "I don't care if you have a gun, I'll still make you pay!"

Chara grinned, his head hanging low, "If there's anything I've learned over the years, it's a simple rule…Here, it's kill o be killed."

Frisk cringed as Chara laughed again, the sadistic tone filling the air, his eyes showing the truth. Insanity. "You think that you're hero, huh, kid? Okay, you saved a bunch of monsters, whoop dee doo. But, you know what takes much more skill?"

Just then, he rushed at her, holding he up against the alley wall, eyes alight with violence, insanity, and sadistic pleasure. He lightly trailed the knife up her sweater, cutting it slightly, before whispering, "Killing them all."

"Stop right there, punk!"

For once, Frisk was happy to hear the pet name, while Chara seemed annoyed, giving the monsters in the front of the alley way a look, "The hell do all of you want?"

Sans head was hung low, his voice dark and eerie, "Listen up, bucko; you let Frisk go right this instant…Or I'll kill you where you stand."

Chara laughed, throwing Frisk to the side, eyeing each f the monsters over, before looking at Frisk, "THIS is your army?" He asked, before laughing, "I could kill them all where they stand!"

'WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, OTHER HUMAN!?" Papyrus asked, a bit more confused then angry.

Undyne on the other hand simply growled, a magic blue spear forming in her hand, "Do you wanna test us, punk?"

Chara smirked, knife raised, "Gladly-."

He never did finish his sentence.

Right before he could, something picked him up. He floated there, suspended in the air for a moment, before he was slammed into the wall. It was as if he were bouncing from wall to wall, as he was slammed into each side.

All eyes went to Sans, who simply stood there, left eye glowing with his grin, as his hand moved from left to right, Chara's body following, "Do you feel your sins crawling down your back yet, bucko?" He asked, his voice a lot deeper then usual, before finally slamming Chara into the ground, causing it to crack just a bit.

When he didn't get back up, Papyrus slapped Sans in the shoulder bone, "SANS, DID YOU JUST KILL THE OTHER HUMAN!?"

Sans shrugged, blinking his eyes rapidly, causing the color to fade away, "No worries, bro. He's just knocked out."

Undyne gave them both a look, "How can you still be thinking about that while Frisk is on the ground, injured!?" She shouted, asking over to pick up Fisk as she did so, "You alright, punk?"

Frisk nodded, feeling her forehead, dizzy from the fall, only to pull it back, looking over the red liquid on her hand.

Seeing this, Papyrus went into a type of shock, "OH MY GOD, THE EVIL HUMAN BROKE FRISK! HUMAN, ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU DEAD? ARE YOU DYING!?"

"…It's just a cut, Papyrus." Frisk dead panned, before getting up.

"W-well, are y-you o-okay?" Alphys asked, head tilted to the side.

Frisk grinned, full of determination, before flipping them a thumbs up, "I'm A-Okay!"

"This punk is a whole different story." Undyne murmured, lightly kicking the knocked out Chara, "What do we do with him?"

Frisk held her chin in thought, before snapping her fingers, "I know exactly what to do."

* * *

Chara's eye twitched, as he sat on a metal chair in a circle, surrounded by other kids with his…issue.

"Let's start with you, Chara." The Lady in green said, a fake smile on her face, "Why are you here?"

Chara rubbed the back of his head, looking around at the assortment of both monsters and humans, Well…Umm…I kinda hurt a someone….And threatened to kill off all monsters "

Many whispers filled the small circular room, before the lady cleared her throat, "Now then, calm down! We will not judge Chara for his actions, rather, we will judge him by how he improves here!" She said, a bit to happily, before looking to the…Thing next to Chara, "And why are you here?"

The potted flower sighed, "Same." It murmured, petals hanging low, "I'm with this guy."

* * *

 **Flowey, go away, no one likes you.**

 **Wait, no, I take it back.**

 **Flowey's cool, but not when it comes to the game. He fucked the game, but he's cool in my book.**

 **...Never mind, that made little to no sense...**

 **You know what, fuck logic.**

 **WHO NEEDS LOGIC WHEN YOU'VE GOT LEGS LIKE THESE!?**

 **...**

 **...Help me...**

 **Mettaton: Darling, there isn't much that can be done.**

 **Me: The hell...When did you get here!?**

 **Mettaton: The rules of normal humans don't apply to me, darling.**

 **Me:...You break the fourth wall, I break your face...**

 **Mettaton:...Honestly, I'm not threatened.**

 **Me: Just fuck off. I've got a chapter to finish.**

 **Mettaton: Nope!**

 **Me:...**

 **So, anyway guys, I'll be going now, nothing much more to say guys!**

 **If you've got an idea, be sure to PM me or leave it in the reviews!**

 **Till next time-**

 **Mettaton: I'll see you later, darlings!**

 **Me:...**

 **...Bai bai...**


	4. Chapter 4: Show and tell

**It's about time, huh?**

 **So, originally, this was just gonna be a short three-part thing, but now that I've got more ideas, more to use, it would seem as if there is more to write. More to share.**

 **Nothing else to say, if you like Ton ton, this is the chapter for you.**

 **Let's move on now, yes?**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

After the whole Chara thing at school, Frisk was in need for something more her pace, something that she was more natural with. Something fun with no harm.

Nothing said all of the above like show and tell!

But, little did her peers know that she had a trick or two up her sleeve.

* * *

In class, Frisk wasn't exactly popular. Even if she were the ambassador for monsters. If anything, the monsters were the reason that she was bullied from time to time.

Not that it mattered to much though. Undyne was a part time Police officer, so she always had that to fall back on.

She heft her bag over her shoulder, walking into class, a large smile on her face. A lot of other kids noticed, only to watch, confused.

Frisk looked no different. She had the same bag, same clothing, same hair style.

"What's up with her?"

"Why she smiling like that?"

"What did those monsters do to her?"

As usual, she ignored them all, as she went t sit down, a hidden smile on her face. Little did they know that she'd made a phone call before class. Little did they know what she had for show and tell.

She simply smiled, clapping politely for those who went up to share, knowing that she had the best thing to show.

Or rather…"Person" to share…

…If you could call him that…

* * *

Finally, after long last, it was Frisk's turn. She walked up to the front of the class, silent, as she simply stood there. After a few seconds, whispered filled the room.

"What is she doing?"

"Can she magic or something?"

"Joey, stop picking your nose!"

Frisk smiled, as a loud thump sounded. From behind the door, a large looming figure stood, before the door opened slowly. Just like that, the lights went out, only two of them still on, pointed at the figure in the door way.

"Oh yes."

The robot struck a pose, before walking in, "Frisk, darling; we'll have to make this quick. I've got to get to a talk show in half an hour; traffic really is terrible at this time of day."

Frisk smirked at all of the wide eyes and agape mouths, as she stood up, "Sure thing, Ton ton!" She said, giddy, as she skipped up, "For show and tell, I decided to bring in my bestie popular friend-."

"THE ONE AND ONLY METTATON!?" Her teacher shouted, seeming to go into a sort of state of shock, as she nodded, "G-go on, Frisk!"

Frisk smiled, before nodding to Mettaton, "Ton ton decided to bring in a cool new song, ya know, for all of my friends to enjoy!" She said, enforcing the word "friends", before going on, "Hit it, Metta!"

"You've got it, darling!" Mettaton said, before snapping his fingers. From the robot music began to play, a very lively tune, "This is a little mix Blooky put together…I like to call it 'Death by glamor'." Mettaton insisted, swaying his hips to the music, "Go ahead and dance your souls out, beauties!"

One by one, a student got up, and began to dance to the catchy tune on the circular carpet. The teacher could only watch it all go down, as the students formed a sort of dance ring around Mettaton.

The robot smirked, "This is a sure fire way to make yourself popular, darling." He whispered, before dancing the day away, preforming flips and stunts, all for the crowds amusement.

To say that Frisk didn't enjoy watching was an understatement, as she watched from the side, a small smile on her face. She jumped at the sound of a deep cackle, one that she knew a bit too well, looking around.

Only to find nothing.

Shaking her head, she watched on, looking over the little dance, "Ton ton seems to be enjoying himself." She murmured, before smiling, "I'll join in!"

* * *

Finally, school was over!

Mettaton had pretended to be annoyed, having had to cancel the talk show, but Frisk could tell. That gleam in his eyes, he'd enjoyed himself.

"Mom, I'm home!"

Toriel peeked from the kitchen, a small smile on her face, "Ah, my child! How was school? I heard that Mettaton dropped by the school?"

"Uh-huh! He was my show and tell!" Frisk said, sitting at the table, taking out her homework, "Umm, mom; can I ask a question?"

"Of course, my child. What is it that you ask?"

"…Is Sans and Papyrus coming over for dinner?" She asked, starting n her homework.

"Yes; yes they are. Why do you ask?"

"…No reason."

* * *

 **Oh, what is that?**

 **If I didn't know any better, I'd say that this is the start of something...Murdery.**

 **Papyrus: THAT'S RIGHT!**

 **Me:...?**

 **Sans: What? You really didn't think that we'd find our way in here?**

 **Me: ...Yes?**

 **Undyne: Hahaha, nerd. You're just like Alphys, but not!**

 **Me: That made no sense!**

 **Amy: What's going on?**

 **Papyrus: HELLO, NEW FRIEND!**

 **Amy:...It's really crowded in here-**

 **Mettaton: Who needs arms when you'v got legs like these!?**

 **Amy:...Crimson...What the fuck...**

 **Crimson: Hey, my name isn't Toby Fox. Don't blame me.**

 **So, yeah. That all happened. Looking back at my work, I don't think I'm cut out for an Undertale author just yet, but hey, maybe if I stay determined, I'll make it out to the surface.**

 **Wow.**

 **That was really bad.**

 **So, leave a eview if you like, or if you don't like; I'd like to know.**

 **Till next time you guys, bai bai!**


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares

**And look, there's more!**

 **I know that the title is "The Happy Endings", bu tht doesn't mean hat it'll all be sunshines and rainbows.**

 **...Just throwing it out there...**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

 _Ever on and on I continue circling_

 _With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_

A shiver ran down his spine, as his eyes whipped open, gasping sharply, as he looked around. He held his head, chuckling lightly, "What's with the lights now? I mean, this problem really is BULBulous." He grinned at his joke, only to shiver, when a shiver ran down his spine, a cold wind coming from who knew where.

"…The heck?"

 _Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_

 _And suddenly I see that I can't break free—_

A light came from the end of the tunnel-like area, before he gasped, eyes wide, as he backed up, "…Why am I…Back in the hall of judgement?"

 _I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

 _With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

He spun around when footsteps sounded from behind him. He gulped, before shoving his hands back into his pockets, "Hey, bucko; how's it been?" He asked, trying to sound casual, as he eyed the dust on Frisk's hands.

 _To tell me who I am, who I was_

 _Uncertainty enveloping my mind_

 _Till I can't break free_

When the kid said nothing, Sans sighed, "Come on, buddy…You know what's going to go down. You know that I don't want to hurt you, kiddo…please don't make me fight you again."

 _And maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_

 _But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_

 _So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside_

 _And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_

Sans growled, ducking under another attack, before throwing a volley of bones once again, "Why did you do it, huh? My bro, he's…He was a cool guy. He believed in you…and you killed him…"

 _You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go_

 _But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know_

 _If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_

 _Because everything will change and it all will fade to black_

Sans cringed, knife being embedded into the ground he was stood on, only to growl, "Not only him, but everyone else. You….Kid, you killed all of them. Why?"

 _Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?_

 _Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?_

 _Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?_

 _I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?_

Frisk's silence made the moment even worse, as she kept fighting silently, knife gleaming with dust.

Sans sighed, "Come on, kiddo…Please, don't make me kill you…I WON'T kill you."

 _Can I take another step? I've done everything I can_

 _All the people that I see I will never understand_

 _If I find a way to change, if I step into the light_

 _Then I'll never be the same and it all will fade to white_

Frisk held her head low, as if she was actually thinking it over. For a second there, he thought that she would give up.

Sans believed that, for at last a second, the grip on that knife had loosened a slight amount.

…But that didn't hold for long, as Frisk lunged, knife flashing.

 _Ever on and on I continue circling_

 _With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_

Sans teleported out of the way, thrusting his hand out to summon a wall of bones. But, rather then the normal idea, he tried not to hit her, rather, he wanted a wall between them.

(And Frisk was going to pay for it.)

"Come on, kiddo; I don't want to fight you."

Frisk stayed silent, before leaping over the barrier, nearly driving the knife right down into his skull.

 _Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_

 _And suddenly I see that I can't break free—_

Sans backed up right in time, a Gaster blaster right behind him, "Come on, kid…I can't…I can't keep doing this…"

Frisk hissed, the knife slowly getting closer to his chest.

Sans chuckled, the blaster going off, only to miss when Frisk jumped out of the way, "…Do you know how it feels, kid? To have everything at one second, only to lose it all seconds later…because someone decided to pull the time back?"

 _I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

 _With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

The next hit cu into his jacket, ripping it. The grin on his face got bigger, "Oh, come on, kiddo; you know how much I love this jacket." He grumbled, only to duck under he next hit.

 _To tell me who I am, who I was_

 _Uncertainty enveloping my mind_

 _Till I can't break free_

Sans winced, when the knife grazed the side of his face, before giving Frisk a desperate look, "Kiddo, I know you don't want to fight me…I've seen you die too many times now, kiddo…Please, don't make me do it again."

Suddenly, Frisk's head whipped up, eyes filled with red, before an angry grin crossed her face, "…I'm sorry, Frisk isn't here."

 _And maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_

 _But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_

 _So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside_

 _And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_

In Sans' shock, Frisk managed to finally get a hit on him., The skeleton's eyes went wide, as he staggered back, holding his stomach.

His couldn't help but laugh into his cough, "…Hehehe…I didn't know that…I could bleed…"

 _You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go_

 _But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know_

 _If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_

 _Because everything will change and it all will fade to black_

Frisk stayed silent, head down, but Sans swore that he could see a tear slowly slide down the side of her face.

 _If I make another move, if I take another step_

 _Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left_

 _If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night_

 _Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?_

 _"Oh well…I'm going to Grillby's." Sans muttered, forcing himself to rise once again, before walking off._

In his daze, he looked up, a small smile appearing on his face, as the lights slowly faded from his eyes, "Papyrus…You want anything?"

 _Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?_

 _I've forgotten how too see; I've forgotten if I can_

 _If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back_

 _'Cause I'd throw it all away and it all would fade to black_

* * *

Sans woke with a shout, left eyes glowing with blue magic, before a hand crept over his chest, trying to calm his breathing.

An urgent knock brought him out of his thoughts, before clearing his throat, "Yeah?"

"SANS? IS THAT YOU? I HEARD SHOUTING, ARE YOU OKAY?"

Sans cringed at the loud voice, only to sigh, "Sorry, bro; I just fell out of bed."

"…YOU SURE IT WASN'T NIGHTMARES AGAIN?"

Sans simply stayed silent once again, allowing Papyrus to think he was asleep, before burying his face into his hands, trying to force a grin to his face.

"Hey…Life could be worse…Right?"

* * *

 **AND DEPRESSION!**

 **Amy: That's on bad apple.**

 **Me:...Stop.**

 **If you've got more ides for me, please send them to me in the reivews, I'd be happy ot try them out!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a reivew, and I'll cya next time!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


End file.
